Be Still My Heart
by Jordan202
Summary: House’s found himself in the middle of a big problem and asks for Cuddy’s help, but will Cuddy eventually turn out to be his big solution? OC included. Huddy all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Be Still My Heart

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **No infringement intended. At the same time I think this could be considered an AU I tried to remain faithful to the scenarios and characters, so I'd like to know what you all think. By the way, this story is a translation of the original one I wrote in Portuguese, so I beg your pardon if some expression or word looks weird along the way. And of course, I want to say how deeply thankful I am to my beta A for taking her time to do this!

**Summary: **House's found himself in the middle of a big problem and asks for Cuddy's help, but will Cuddy eventually turn out to be his big solution? OC included. Huddy all the way.

_**Prologue**_

"Just one more minute, Mrs. Sansom," a low voice begged. "She _promised_ me she'd come."

The young teacher left a heavy sigh of compassion as she felt a weight inside her chest.

"It's over four pm, Riley. She's not coming, dear."

Mrs. Sansom wrapped one of her arms around her own belly, which wasn't showing yet, swearing to herself that she would never let down her own child the way she saw Riley being hurt so often. She kneeled down to the boy's height and looked into his intensely blue eyes. She forced herself not to grasp his hand, nodded and came up with another excuse:

"I'm pretty sure she tried." Riley's eyes showed his disbelief and Mrs. Sansom went on with the same speech that he heard every single day: "Your mom has two jobs, Riley. She tries. But not everything goes the way we plan sometimes, does it?"

"Yeah, doesn't make any difference." The boy shrugged, grabbing his coat and looking away. "I just don't get why a person makes a promise when she already knows she won't keep it. She's a liar and nothing will ever change that."

Getting up abruptly, Riley took the backpack that was almost half of his size and walked away, visibly hurt. Mrs. Sansom watched the boy leaving from a distance. Around him, mothers and fathers celebrated the results of the annual parent's festival with their children - where science projects were presented, theater plays were performed and games occurred during the day. She watched Riley with his unmistakable silver blond hair standing out in the crowd, leaving behind the most creative science stand she had ever seen a boy his age come up with, without any sound of regret.

Mrs. Sansom had memories of a time when Riley wasn't her student yet. She had never seen a child with such a deep shadow of hurt in his eyes. The other teachers talked about him as a reserved and lonely child most of the time, but with such a mysterious and intimidating look that it was hard to figure out what was going on with him. Other children never took their chances into making him a victim of their bullying because he exhaled an air of power around him that made him a challenge for everyone else around him, whether it was for his explosive personality or the geniality he worked to hard to hide. _Doesn't make any difference_, were the words he'd say more often.

***

_Doesn't make any difference_, Riley told himself.

Then, the image of his mother appeared in his mind. His mother going out with his stepfather on a Saturday night, the mother who was always too busy to talk to him, the mother who came home at night and didn't have the least interest in asking him how his day had been, or if everything was alright.

And for the first time in his life, Riley heard himself saying _"It does make a difference. But I won't let it happen anymore."_

And from that day on, Riley was never the same again.

_**Two Years Later,**_

Cuddy was sitting at her desk when a clearly irritated nurse excused herself politely and walked in.

"Dr. Cuddy, we're having a little problem in the clinic." Without giving Cuddy the chance to reply, she went on, "There's a hysterical mother who insists on talking to Dr. House, but he refused to see her, which is perfectly understandable given the fact her son doesn't even seem to be sick. The woman almost attacked me and when I went to Dr. House asking what I should do. He told me to come straight to you. Normally, I'd go to security, but there's a boy, he seems to be 9 or 10 and looks very fragile, so…"

"You don't have to say anything else." Cuddy stood up. It wasn't rare having people coming from the four corners of the country and even overseas after imprecise or not very satisfactory diagnoses, guided by the excellent professional reputation of the doctor they were talking about… If only they knew him as a person, Cuddy was sure they'd think twice before bothering to show up in Princeton "I'll go down there introduce myself and see what's going on. Who knows maybe the boy does have a real problem and House will take interest on the case."

If Cuddy had known what kind of interest House would have on that case, she wouldn't have said those words.

***

"Where is your mother?" Riley heard the nurse asking.

He shrugged.

"Where is your medical history?"

Riley unzipped his backpack and took the folder with all his documents that his mother had put there. Those women had no idea, but Riley had travelled inside a bus from very far away to be there. And he knew the moment his mother had said she'd go out for a coffee that he'd never see her again. And weird as that might have sounded, he felt nothing when he thought about it.

Cuddy looked closely to the boy in front of her for the first time. Leaving the papers aside, she felt her jaw dropping and her heart pounding inside her chest.

With a distant expression on his face and keeping his nose up, the boy had an angled face that one day would become very handsome and masculine. The intense blue eyes gazed her with a look of boredom and his contracted lips showed how upset he was at the moment.

"Listen, lady…"

"Dr. Cuddy!" The nurse corrected him with a harsh tone.

"Whatever," He went on, "I came here because my mother forced me - to see this Dr. House guy. If he doesn't want to, fine, it's his problem, not mine!"

Turning around, he took one step to walk away, but Cuddy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait…"

Riley turned around again, looking into her eyes and Cuddy felt paralyzed for a few seconds with the intensity of his stare.

"Come with me, Riley. If Dr. House refuses to come to you, I'll take you to him".

Following Cuddy through the hall that led to the elevators, Riley wrapped his bag around his shoulder and put on the cap that covered his straight, long hair.

Cuddy was petrified, but she didn't let it show. She never thought she would be so shocked as she did when she read the information contained in that folder. Risking a glance over him, Cuddy noticed for the first time some things the intimidating attitude would hide. Those documents said Riley was eleven years old, but he was small and slim. His little face had an angelical look, but the cold and hard eyes stole all the innocence that could be credited to him.

He kept following the doctor impatiently and waited outside when she entered a room that had glass walls.

"House!" She knocked the table, waking him up.

Avoiding a curse, House stared at her, still a little groggy.

"What do you want now?" He said sharply. "I've told you that violence only works in bed with me."

The lack of reaction from Cuddy warned him and he became more serious.

"What's up this time?"

"There's someone waiting outside to see you."

House bent his head to the side and saw the profile of a blond skinny young boy, with a baseball hat and a huge sweater, staring the hall in front of him.

"Alright, alright…" House sighed, giving in and assuming that was one of those ridiculous cases that Cuddy set for him. "Call Kutner and Taub and they can take the boy to…"

"You don't even want to know what's _wrong_ with him?"

"No." He replied without giving her room to reply. He knew that no matter how simple it might be, she would insist on bothering him until he took the case.

He didn't yet know how right he was.

"There's nothing wrong with him." She said, simply.

That was the last thing House was expecting to hear.

"You _gotta _be kidding!" He replied, irritated "How come you wake me up to see a brat that is perfectly fine? What do you think I look like, Super Nanny?"

"Riley." She corrected him. "His name is Riley." Cuddy said firmly and hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of the impact her next words would cause "Riley House."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those who have given me feedback, I really appreciate because it motivates me to keep this going. I really love to read what you all have to say and opinions really help me. So if you can, please leave your thoughts for me! **

**Here goes chapter two, I hope everyone enjoys it! = ]]**

**- - - - - - - -**

Cuddy shut the door behind herself after guiding Riley through House's office, leaving the man alone with the boy sitting in front of him.

For long seconds, House stared at the kid, studying him and waiting for him to say something. With his arms folded on his chest and his legs hanging apart loosely, he returned the deep stare and House recognized his very own eyes looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, after a while, completely stunned and clueless of what to say.

"Charging eleven years of Child Support" The boy replied in an insolent tone "Idiot. What do you think I am doing here?"

House widened his eyes, his shock and surprise being replaced by one uncontrollable fit of laughter due to so much arrogance.

"I came because I had no choice." The boy said bitterly "Or do you think I came because I wanted to?"

House looked at him, frowning.

"What do I think? I _think_? I didn't even know you existed! Who the hell are you?"

But that was a rhetorical question, given the fact House was looking at the image of himself a few decades ago.

"My mother left this." The boy unzip the bag and pulled a folder, throwing it violently on House's desk.

House kept staring at him, but the minute the sliding amount of papers hit him, he looked down and unfolded it, trying to deny the fact he was shaking.

_I'm done. The next eleven years are yours. Good luck, you're gonna need it._

There was no signature, but he would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was a feminine and a little sloppy handwriting, which belonged to one of the most beautiful women House had ever seen.

His first ex-wife.

"Where is your mother?" Housed questioned, desperate. He had one million questions to ask, but the answers seemed few and far, given the arrogant and cold attitude of that boy. His very own way of sitting already said a lot about his personality.

"I don't know," Riley replied honestly. "One thing is certain though, she's not here and she won't come back. I don't know you and I don't really need to, so let's leave it pretty clear that I'm not asking for help so if you could just…"

"Hey, hey, stop right there" House demanded, looking at the boy and seeming really angry "How did Elizabeth have a kid and never told me about it?"

"But what a big shock!" Riley said, sarcastically "Now you're going to pull the _I'm so shocked_ card and pretend you never knew about me, right?"

House felt a wave of anger taking over him and stared at the boy in front of him. He had only known him for ten minutes, but he had already seen so much of himself that it freaked him out a little. Trying to avoid any kind of thought about that matter, he shook his head in denial.

"Your mother is out of her mind!"

"I don't think she's ever been _in_ it" Riley despised.

"You can't be my son".

"I'm glad we agree on something" The boy replied right away.

Feeling numb and exhausted, House got up bluntly and felt the muscle in his leg protesting intensely. Cursing heavens for leaving bed that morning, he gazed the boy and told him to be there. After using his most powerful and demanding tone, it appeared to him that the boy had got a little intimidated, so he walked through the hallway straight to Wilson's office.

"You're crossed all lines this time!"

The oncologist looked up, taken by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked, curious by the obvious anger that came out of every inch of House's body.

"Where did you a find a kid with these looks? Even Cuddy fell for it! Even _I_ almost fell for it!"

"I'm going to ask once again," Wilson said slowly "What are you talking about?"

"Ha!" House snapped, pretending he was playing the game "The fun is over, Wilson, you don't have to pretend anymore."

Wilson's face remained genuinely astonished and little by little, the panic started to run through House's veins.

"Elizabeth" He said, as if the word was self-conclusive.

"Elizabeth?" Wilson frowned "_The_ Elizabeth?" And after seeing that House had nodded in agreement, he went on "You haven't mentioned her in years... What are you talking about, House? You're annoying me! She's not here, is she…?"

Wilson remembered well House's first wife. Despite the fact they never talked about her, he had witnessed all the stages of their relationship. Since the moment they met until the day she had left him for another man.

"I wish she were, so I could strangle her!" House raised his voice furiously. And then, he decided to drop the bomb for once "She had a kid, Wilson!"

"A kid?" Wilson breathed, feeling calmer "She's a young woman, House, I'm sure she still…"

"No, you moron! Not now! Elizabeth had a kid eleven years ago, when she dumped me!"

The emotions were clear in Wilson as a slow motion movie. First came confusion, then association of the facts and he did the math and finally, the big shock.

"You're telling me that…?"

"Yes, you idiot, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!" House sat on a chair, clueless of what he would do next.

"But how did you end up finding about that?"

"Because the person directly involved is less than thirty feet from where you're sitting".

Still suspicious, Wilson decided he needed to see that by himself and through the wall glass in the corridor he noticed the boy sitting down, looking extremely bored inside House's office.

"Oh my God!" He sighed heavily "Poor kid" He whispered to himself. Turning around to find his friend's gaze, he asked "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you think?" House said, as if it were really obvious "I'll track down Elizabeth and after killing her, I'll make her take him back to the place she brought him from".

"But, House…"

"No 'buts', Wilson" He said, firmly "What do you expect me to do? _Keep him?_ Are you insane? This kid is better off anywhere that is as far away from me as possible. And don't try to lecture me now. After I find Elizabeth, I'll see what I'll do about him".

During the rest of the day, House, with Cuddy's help, tried his best to reach Elizabeth. He hadn't given her many details and the little information Cuddy had she had extracted from Wilson. All she knew was that Elizabeth was twelve years younger than House and that when they got married it didn't last more than three months.

Apparently, she had left him and hadn't said a word about the pregnancy. Perhaps she hadn't know herself by the time she had left, Cuddy considered. And for some reason, she might have decided not to tell House.

Meanwhile, Wilson took the boy to the cafeteria to give him lunch and he was just as unsuccessful about getting information. The kid was closed off and didn't say a word unless he was asked about something. It was undeniable the alikeness with House, just as physically as psychologically.

"Did you know your mother was going to drop you of here, Riley?"

The boy shrugged, focusing on the plate in front of him.

"Did she say where she was going to?" Wilson gave it another shot.

"I told you" Riley answered, impatiently "She said she would go get a cup of coffee".

"But you knew she was going to bring you here to see your father?"

How awkward it was to refer to House as the _father_ of someone, Wilson thought.

"She told me we were going to see some Greg House dude. I figured he was a relative or something. When we got here she told me he was my father and that I had to stay with him for a while."

Riley was going to add that he doubted she would ever come back but he never considered bringing up his worries. Not that he cared a lot to the fact his mother might have been gone for good, her decisions had stopped affecting him a long time ago. But he was concerned about what was going to be of him from that moment on. He was only eleven, which meant he was probably going to be sent to a social service, unless his mother changed her mind. But if the first possibility became true, he knew he'd make a getaway plan as soon as possible.

"He doesn't want me here," He stated without looking Wilson in the eyes.

"It's not like that," Wilson had no idea what to say to an eleven year old who had just been abandoned by his mother, and didn't even seen to care much about that. It was obvious the kid was playing tough when on the inside, he was probably having the worst of times.

Lifting his eyes from the sandwich to look at the man sitting in front of him, Riley put on his face an expression of pure disbelief.

"Then what is it like?" He asked, sarcastically.

"He's confused." Wilson tried to be rational. "It was a big shock for him to find out he has a son, Riley."

Riley didn't believe those lies. In the world where he lived, the only one he had gotten to know, it wasn't that uncommon that children were raised only by their mothers because the fathers had only been present by the time of making the baby.

"We'll find your mother," Wilson tried to be positive, "And then we'll figure out how to handle the situation."

The kid shut his lips and raised his brows, as if daring Wilson to do it. The doctor took him back to House's office and told him he could stay there and watch TV for as long as he wanted. When it was almost nine pm, House walked in his office and Riley turned his head backwards, his eyes almost hidden by the enormous cap and the thick curtain of blond hair. He hadn't complained once during the whole day, which was admirable, considering he had spent hours kept company only by a television and a snack Cuddy had taken him a few hours ago.

When the boy saw the man standing in front of him looking upset and frustrated, Riley knew he hadn't had any success.

"She's good at disappearing" He stated, after a few seconds of silence.

If Wilson had been there, he would probably add that to the list of similarities shared by House and Riley. A slight and shy attempt of comforting, which would easily pass unnoticed to the eyes of those who didn't know how to look closer. Like his father, the boy also had a heart deep down somewhere.

"Believe me, kid, I know that." House said, sitting in front of him and stealing one of the chips from the opened bag Riley held in his arms.

Riley remained in silence and turned his eyes back to the television.

"Won't you ask me what happens now?" House couldn't believe it. During his life and his career he had dealt with all kinds of people, but he had never ever had to deal with himself.

"Is it going to make any difference? You're going to get rid of me eventually."

Tired of battling and giving up winning that fight, House stood up and demand Riley did the same just by looking at him.

"Let's go, you brat. You'll spend the night in my apartment until your mother comes back tomorrow after realizing the big mistake she's made."

Without saying another word, House left the office and left it up to Riley to decide if he wanted to follow him or not. Riley stared at the corridor for a few seconds of hesitation and after leaving a big sigh, he took his bag and followed House's steps.

Father and son walked down the hall, both with millions of questions on their minds, but with no answers being said out loud. How that night would turn out to be, neither of them had the slightest idea, but one thing was certain: that this experience, no matter how long it lasted, would change their lives forever.

**- - - - - - - - **

**Opinions???? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, they make me want to go along with this! Her e goes the 3****rd**** chapter, I hope you all like it.**

***

House unlocked his apartment door and got inside, immediately followed by Riley, who had remained in silence during all the way home.

"Kitchen, living room, my bedroom" He said pointing to each room as he went on, "Your bed" He concluded, aiming to the couch.

Riley nodded and threw the big backpack in a corner of the room.

"Johnnie?" He asked, after sitting on the edge of the couch and picking up a bottle from the coffee table "I've always heard that he's not nearly as good as Jack".

"_You're into whisky_?" House looked alarmed. Riley hadn't noticed his reaction, but he did, and he hated himself for caring so much about the answer.

"No," The boy replied calmly, without taking his eyes from the bottle "It tastes like urine," He said, replacing the object on the table "And it burns the throat."

Hating the sensation of relief that took over him, House mumbled something incomprehensible.

"You're not going to find her." The boyish voice echoed in the living room after a few minutes of silence.

"What makes you so sure?" House lifted one of his brows, as if he was challenging the boy.

"Eleven years living with her." The kid replied without looking at him, searching through his bag for something.

"Things may seem out of control, but they're not," House said, more to himself than to Riley "And I'll find her soon."

"What if you don't?" Riley dared him, with a look of superiority that House hated.

"We will find her." He said, with a sureness he didn't possess.

Riley shrugged and asked if he could take a shower. Although there were still thousands of doubts in the air, the boy didn't ask any questions and House was grateful for that. What he needed the least was a kid bugging him, much less about childish dramas and _daddy issues_.

Also leaving to the bathroom after a while, House took a shower himself and ate a snack before going to bed. Usually, he stayed up late in the living room drinking a glass of whisky and either reading or watching TV, but the boy was there and he had had a long and exhausting day, therefore he needed to rest to keep searching for Riley's mother the following day. He still had half a dozen numbers to call and a few contacts he could talk to.

When he left the kitchen, he passed through the living room on his way and saw Riley already asleep resting half of his body on an old pillow, with one leg and arm hanging loosely outside the couch. The light full hair was messy and a pinkish tone gracefully colored the boy's cheeks.

With the lights turned off, House pulled the blankets to warm himself up and felt comfortable tucked in. That was when he remembered Riley, lying on the living room with nothing but an old pillow, in the oldest and crappiest pajamas he had ever seen.

Rolling to the left side, he told himself that it wasn't his problem. If the boy felt cold, it was up to him to get up and looking for a blanket. House closed his eyes, forcing himself to accept his own decision.

When Riley woke up the following morning, there was a soft cotton cover folded next to his feet, and a part of it was pulled up, keeping his body warm.

* * *

House walked into Cuddy's Office the following morning like a thunderstorm, not even giving her the chance to realize what he was doing before he could come in.

"House!" She shouted, trying to cover the exposed part of her chest.

"Oh my God" He placed his hand on his face, carefully keeping his fingers apart so he could still have a perfect sight of her.

"Can't you knock?"

"Have I ever knocked before?" He reasoned.

Cuddy left a heavy sigh and turned her back to him. She finished buttoning up her shirt as she had been doing before he walked in, before disposing the coffee-stained one she had been wearing before. House couldn't help but following the curves of her body with his eyes and thinking that someday, Cuddy would still cause some serious damage to him if she kept herself so deliciously hot as always. It looked as if time did some good to her, unlike most people.

"What are you doing here _this early_?" She asked, noticing it wasn't even 9 am yet.

"It's that kid!" He replied, without hesitation "I can't keep him!"

"House, what are you saying…?"

"I woke up this morning and he was already in the kitchen!" House went on, ignoring her interruption "I wanted to use the bathroom and he was there. When I came back to the living, he was collecting his stuff from the couch! He's everywhere, and his presence suffocates me! I don't want him there anymore!"

Cuddy looked at him as if he were a monster and House didn't seem to be the least touched by her reprehension.

"What did you expect me to do?" His sarcasm hit her, "Take him home, fell in love with him and call it a happily ever after?"

Cuddy didn't like what she sensed in his voice.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked, frustrated by his great capacity of being so insensitive.

"You like children" He pointed out, in a manipulative way. "You can hardly see a baby in the Peds Wing without melting."

"What are you suggesting?" Cuddy nodded and took one step back, in a clearly defensive way "That I take him home?"

"Good, since it's already decided, I'm going to tell him to take his things to your car." House was already trying to escape when she stopped him by holding his arm and pulling him back.

The fury was evident in her eyes and House saw her face becoming red as she started to yell at him.

"He's a kid!" She shouted, in a loud voice "Not a pet the two of you can just get rid of when you're tired or when you think you've had enough!"

House knew she was talking about him and Elizabeth and waited for her to finish her lecture in silence.

"You are egoistical bastards who only care about yourselves! Have you ever stopped to think what's going on in his mind, House?" She looked him in the eye, waiting for a reaction that never came.

"I can't keep him." House said, finally "We have to find his mother."

"Your ex-wife clearly thinks just like you!" Cuddy let all her anger show, feeling a deep despise for both Riley's parents.

"Think whatever you want," House said, trying to pretend he didn't care about her opinion "I'm not going to keep him."

Cuddy looked at him, wondering how it was possible that one day she had felt hopeful towards the man. He was an idiot, she decided.

But she would have plenty of time to think about that later. What mattered at that moment was Riley and his well being. Even though she knew that was wrong and that she shouldn't do it, she made another decision.

"You're an idiot." She said after a few seconds "Tell Riley I'll stop by to pick him up after work today."

"It's not necessary" House said, already his way out "He's already in Wilson's office waiting for you."

***

"So, Riley..." Wilson tried to start the conversation with a small talk, "How are you doing?"

Riley bent his head to one side, studying Wilson for uncomfortable few seconds of silence, never taking his eyes off of the doctor sitting in front of him. Then the boy finally decided to talk.

"Are you like, his affair or something?"

Wilson took a few seconds to digest the question and pull himself back together. Was the kid really suggesting that he and House…?

"_What?_" He gasped, surprised and outraged "No! Of course not!"

"You hesitated for hell too long and denied excessively." Riley pointed out "You're gay".

"Riley, I don't…"

"It's cool." Riley interrupted him, raising both arms in a redemption gesture "I don't have a problem with that kind of thing."

"I'm not gay!" Wilson cried out.

"If you'd rather believe that…" Riley rolled his eyes and moved his head towards the decoration in Wilson's office.

Wilson opened his mouth to reason with him, but the phone rang and he gave up trying to convince Riley of anything. The boy watched him talking to someone in a low tone of voice during a few minutes and then he felt the man's eyes on him again.

"Riley, how do you feel about Dr. Cuddy?"

"The brunette that was here yesterday?" The boy asked and after Wilson nodded yes, he simply added "Yeah, she's got nice boobies. Oh, but of course you don't notice this kind of thing, right? Sorry, I forgot it for a moment" He genuinely apologized.

Wilson widened his eyes again. Telling himself he shouldn't be so surprised, he used the next minutes to update Riley about his new situation.

Genetics was really a funny thing.

* * *

**Opinions???**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews!

I'm sorry for taking a while to upload this, but I've been insanely busy! I'd like to thank my beta for reading this over for me, you're awesome, Andi :)

Here goes the 4th chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Riley?"

The boy raised his head and looked at Cuddy. He was kneeling down on her living room floor, going through her DVD and TV wires.

"You don't have to do that." Cuddy bent down to his level. "I'll get a tech to fix it on Monday."

"There's no need to," Riley unwrapped some wires handily. "It's only gonna take me a few seconds…"

Cuddy went to the kitchen to get two mugs but by the time she was back Riley was standing in front of her huge LCD screen, setting up the DVD which now worked perfectly.

"Where did you learn to do that kind of stuff?" She asked, impressed.

"It was just a broken wire," He looked at her amused with her surprised and then he offered an explanation "Where I lived, either we fixed the ones we had or we would have none." Riley said, without a trace of emotion accepting the hot mug she handed him and blowing its content.

"Do you want to tell me how it was like back there?" Cuddy sat on her favorite armchair in front of the LCD room and pointed to the couch with her eyes so Riley would sit.

"It wasn't all that exciting to make it a conversation subject." He shrugged and as she already saw it was so characteristic of him, he went straight to the point. "Why did you accept to have me here?"

Cuddy smiled and pretended to focus on her chocolate mug.

"You seem to be a nice boy and your dad needed help."

"It's a bit of hypocrisy to call him my dad, don't you agree?" He stared at her and then he added, "Is that the reason, then? Because I am _his_ son?"

Unlike Wilson, Cuddy didn't fall for the boy's intimidation. She smiled wider and punctually replied:

"The reason why I agreed to have you here is because you need a place to stay."

"That's not a reason, that is a fact" Riley frowned at her.

"A fact that has consequences, which makes it a cause. A reason." Cuddy counterattacked, realizing she was dealing with someone whose intelligence was way above average "We need to talk about a few things since you're staying here."

"Are you going to make me clean the house?" He asked directly one more time, giving Cuddy the impression that he seemed to accept that.

"God, no!" Cuddy "_Why_ are you asking me that?"

Riley promptly looked away and seemed uninterested and that was when she realized.

"Is that what your mother did to you?" She asked, carefully and in a low voice "She made you clean the house and take care of things?"

Riley looked at her again, straight into her eyes.

"You still haven't said your conditions."

"Riley?" Cuddy insisted, not letting him go on with the old topic.

"Not like the way you're thinking." He answered her question, "But someone had to do it, otherwise the house would become a stable. Your turn, now."

At that moment, Cuddy noticed that he wasn't only too smart, he was also too stubborn.

"I don't know how long you're staying here. We're still in summer and I suppose you go to school normally." After noticing he had nodded in agreement, she went on, "If August comes and you're still with us," the _us_ didn't pass unnoticed to Riley. "I'll make sure you don't get behind on your studies."

Once again, Riley nodded in agreement.

"I'm not used to having children in the house but there's plenty of space for you. I don't know what you usually eat but make yourself at home and grab whatever you want from the fridge and the cupboards. If there's anything you usually eat or drink that isn't there, let me know and we'll go out to get it. Come on, I'll show you your room"

Cuddy guided Riley through the house down to a bedroom she kept neat and clean in case she had a guest. The room had a large queen size bed, a big tv, small wardrobe and a four drawer wooden chest on the top of which she kept photographs of her family.

"You can put your stuff there," she pointed to the wardrobe, "If you need any help, just let me know."

"Is this whole room only _for me_?" Riley was dazzled, but didn't show any sign of a deep emotion.

"Yes" Cuddy smiled, happy with herself. It felt good to realize she wasn't alone at home, even if that was temporary "Riley, I know this is hard, but you have got give your father some time. In the right moment, he'll figure things out and eventually will see that what he has to do is to get a bigger place so you can move in with him, as it should be"

"I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble." He boy spoke humbly for the first time.

"Don't apologize! You can stay here as long as it's necessary, it's really not a problem for me." Cuddy encouraged him, feeling her chest tighter as she noticed the dark shades in the sapphire eyes. "If you'd like to rest for a while, we can go out for dinner later?"

He agreed and she walked towards the door. Before she left, though, she turned back to him one more time.

"Riley?" She called him and when he gave her his full attention, Cuddy added "You're very welcome here."

XXXXXX

House looked at his subordinates and took out on them all the frustration he had been feeling. During the last week he hadn't had any success to contact Elizabeth, even with the help of professionals. Wilson and Cuddy were more annoying than ever, irritating him with comments about how the boy looked and behaved like him and how House would grow fond of the kid if he decided to get to know him.

Wandering around the clinic hall, he saw Cuddy walking by next to Riley. During the last week, she had taken him to work a couple of times, and would let him play in her computer or get distracted watching TV and reading books in her office while she did her duties. Ever since the day he had "delivered" Riley to Cuddy, House hadn't exchanged a word with the boy and the man noticed that Riley didn't seem to care about it either.

"You need a haircut" He heard Cuddy's voice and then watched her hand running through the boy's hair "They're too long and they're hiding your face. You have such a beautiful face, it shouldn't be hidden!"

The boy smiled to her and it was the first time House saw him doing it. Cuddy and Wilson had repeated it a lot of times, but it was the first time House realized _how_ alike Riley and him were. Feeling a childish burst of pride inside his chest, he realized that there was no way it could be any different. If Wilson had been there, House would have made a joke about it.

As Cuddy kept talking to Riley, House watched them from distance. The boy's head barely reached Cuddy's shoulder and the doctor's eyes traveled from the boy's face to Cuddy's breasts. House was used to looking at her with that lusty desire sparkling in his eyes and he had no problem admitting out loud that he had imagined her in the most different way, but he never in his life thought he one day feel as grateful to her as he was at the moment.

The confusing feelings made House shake his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts and he approached the place were Cuddy was standing with Riley.

"What a familiar scene" He said sarcastically, knowing his words could be interpreted in a whole different way.

"House!" Cuddy smiled, happy to see him getting near his son.

As Riley saw House getting close his smile immediately faded away and it was replaced by a look of anger. House nodded to the kid, as if he were saying 'hello' just so the boy wouldn't feel like he was being completely ignored.

Cuddy got paged in that moment and before going to the meeting room, she told Riley to be in her office. House found himself alone with the boy in the middle of the little crowd that had entered the clinic.

"Wanna see me taking something out of some idiot's nose?" He asked, wanting to break the silence and avoid the boy kept starring at him so intensely like he was doing.

"Your poor patient. You're already idiot enough for two people" Riley said without hesitation "They shouldn't allow to have all that in only one room"

"You better not go in with me, then. It'd ruin your theory about rooms and idiots" House argued childishly with his eleven year old son.

Riley seemed angrier and frowned. House watched the fury sparkling in the boy's light eyes and felt delighted.

"Go find what to do" He said, knowing it'd piss him off.

"Go to that place." Riley turned his back to the man after giving him a deep look of despise and walked away.

House approached the nurses' station, grabbed a lollipop and said to one of the nurses in a sarcastic though amused tone:

"It's the first time someone tells me that politely. The boy's got good manners." He added, with a fake pride before hurrying to leave the clinic.

XXXXXX

"How long have you known House?" Riley asked, lying on the couch inside Cuddy's office while she worked focused on some papers.

"Over fifteen years." Cuddy replied, distracted, still keeping her head down.

"Really?" The boy seemed surprised.

"Hmm…" Cuddy confirmed, signing the documents she had carefully read. "When I got into Johns Hopkins he was already there. We lost contact for a while but he came to work for me a few years ago and we've been friends again ever since."

"So you must have met my mother too."

Cuddy's sudden reaction and her penetrating gaze made Riley stop playing with the baseball he had in his hand.

"Did I say something wrong?" The boy asked.

"No." Cuddy's voice seemed distant, "and yes, I did meet your mother."

During that week, Cuddy had got to know Riley well enough not to get surprised with the fact that after hearing her answer, he simply turned his head up to, facing the ceiling again and quitting the questions. It was highly likely her reaction had informed him that somehow, the subject had made her uncomfortable.

But the truth was that Lisa Cuddy had known Elizabeth House very well. Before she had become Elizabeth House. When she was still one of the foolish, young and passionate patients that fell in love with the mysterious and arrogant Dr. House, back in Maryland.

Cuddy knew how it felt because she had been like that once. And even after all those years, she still was, in a way. Now though, admitting it to herself was out of question. She would never give in. At least not while House didn't either.

After getting some info from Wilson, Cuddy had done the math and it hadn't taken her effort to figure out that Riley's mother was the same girlish young woman with the personality that had been the trigger to ruin any chance of future between House and herself.

On one side, a mature woman, with a brilliant career ahead of her, aiming to build a family and a home. On the other, a vain bachelor, with affection issues and fear of commitment.

And in the middle, a naïve and daring young woman, who was too beautiful for her own sake.

It was ironic how the past always found a way to be present. That Elizabeth had stolen the perspective of a future with House from Cuddy by giving him what Cuddy wanted the most. It was unfair how the lines were drawn among them and how destiny had now involved Riley, bringing the old triangle back. Even against the will of the three of them.

_It doesn't matter what they put me through in the past _Cuddy thought to herself _Riley isn't guilty nor should pay for it. He's already been through enough for a lifetime._

Resenting a past relationship that had only given her pain and agony, Cuddy looked now at the result of all that mess years ago, lying down on her couch, looking more adorable than ever distracted in his own fascination.

How was it possible that from something so messy and painful to her had come a little being that was now bringing joy to her days and a new purpose to her routine?

Yeah, she thought, grabbing the pen again and going back to signing the documents she had been revising. Life was really too damn ironic.


	5. Chapter 5

So…two years later, I'm back! To all the readers of this story, I am so sorry I was so reckless with it. I don't know what brought me back, but I really feel like finishing this translation, so this time we're going all the way through.

Before we start, a big special thanks to Toledo Girl, my new beta who has been so helpful. Thanks a lot, honey.

I hope you all like it. Oh, reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks after Riley's arrival to New Jersey, their lives hadn't changed as much as in the first moment the boy showed up there, and little by little, a new routine was being established.

House had given up trying to find Elizabeth. Reliable sources confirmed she had gone to Surrey, England, with her latest boyfriend and the doctor at last had decided he'd wait until she came back, which he seemed to be unquestionably sure she would. Cuddy pretty much doubted it, but she knew that was just one of his many ways to put himself in charge of the situation somehow, to still withhold the power in his hands, even if it was just in his imagination.

Wilson had many times blackmailed House to accept Riley in his life, but that only seemed to backfire. The stubborn doctor refused to see the boy and was constantly making up excuses not to have to spend time with his son. In Wilson's mind, it seemed like Riley scared House more than anything else. The few times they had bumped into each in the hospital, House had treated the kid with cold indifference, without showing any signs of reckoning or affection. It was also hard because Riley didn't show any signs of being bothered by the situation either, which worried Wilson as much as it worried Cuddy.

Already convinced House's best friend wasn't gay, Riley got to know Wilson a little better when the doctor took him to a baseball game. Cuddy had been on call that day and the two of them had great moments eating hotdogs and boycotting competitions to see who would drink more Pepsi in less time.

Cuddy noticed that Riley seemed a little happier and that showed in the few smiles the boy gave her more often. He was a rebel and a little obnoxious and arrogant at times, but in general, he was a good, easy-to-handle kid. Riley woke up every day, made his bed without Cuddy having to tell him to and he never left messes around the house.

As it seemed Riley would still be living there for a while, Cuddy convinced House to sign all the paperwork regarding his parenting so she could transfer Riley to a school near them. The boy would start 6th grade in the fall and during one afternoon, Wilson went out with him to buy all the school things he would need.

One morning, while folding Riley's clothes while he played video games upstairs, Cuddy got irritated and an idea stroke her. Riley's mother had only given him second hand pieces of clothing that made him look homeless. Most of them were too large for his tiny size and she suspected the clothes had previously belonged to a stepfather or any other random man who had once been in Riley's life. After making a few calls, more determined than ever, she took the weekend off and told Riley to pack a bag.

On Friday morning, she and Riley left on the car to New York, the world's capital of shopping. Cuddy didn't usually misspend her money on mundane things but she also wasn't cheap. She had always made good money but since she usually didn't have any time left to spend it, or anyone to spend it with, she kept most of her money saved up in bank accounts. But now, the occasion asked for a big intervention and to be honest, her wardrobe also deserved an update.

Manhattan was wonderful and it had been too long since the last time Cuddy had been there, but she couldn't wait to show everything to Riley. As soon as they got to town, Cuddy took him straight to the Madison Avenue, and toured with him around the 61st Street, at Barney's, where the boy noticed all the luxury with wide opened eyes. They had lunch at Fred's, on the 9th floor of the store and in the afternoon, got lost in Manhattan among so many stores and so much shopping.

They went to Takashymaia and Saks in the 5th avenue, and there Cuddy pretty much doubled the number of pieces in Riley's clothes when they visited Abercrombie & Fitch, where they could find comfortable and sweats and jeans. They played extravagant when Cuddy bought herself and Riley clothes, shoes, watches and other accessories in Escada, Issey Miyake, Dior, Fendi and Chloé. They had fun like little kids choosing the funniest and most hilarious socks at The Sock Man, in the Village, and purchased a new collection of books at Barnes and Nobles, where they also stopped for a snack and lost track of time traveling through the stores. Riley was very fond of reading and Cuddy shared the same passion with the boy, so together they searched through Strand Books for rare and peculiar copies of their favorite novels.

That night, happy and exhausted, they checked in at the Plaza Athénée, between Madison and Park Avenue. Leaving early on the following day, they toured with bikes in the Central Park, only a few meters away from the Hotel. During the rest of the day, they went up to the 86th floor of the Empire State Building, where they could catch a glimpse of New York, shining under the summer sun. Riley surprised Cuddy when he told her about his interest on science and shared with her his desire to one day go to a good college.

The two went on to visit St. Patrick's, the biggest church in New York. They toured around SoHo and the bohemian side of the Village. They walked through Little Italy, had ice cream and on their way back to the Hotel, and had dinner on a little bistro on Park Avenue. Late that night, all either of them could do was to crash in bed, only to wake up the following morning and drive all the way back to New Jersey. They talked during most of the way back and Cuddy felt like the bond they shared was getting stronger by the day.

XXXX

Cuddy's doorbell rang around midnight.

Groggily, she walked through the hallway and bumped into the coffee table on her way to the door. When she peeked through the peephole, she saw House's silhouette outside. She opened the door, looking worried and angry at the same time.

"When I invited you over," She started, stepping away to let him in "I didn't mean for you to come at midnight."

"You weren't specific about the timing," He said without any ceremony as he stepped in.

Cuddy heavily sighed, knowing he had arrived so late just to bother her, and just as usual, he seemed to be having fun in doing so.

"Would you be even more pissed if I made a joke about booty calls?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She looked adorable when she was angry, and that was exactly why he never missed out on a chance to piss her off.

"Riley starts school early in the morning, House. And I have to leave early for work, too. Just tell me what the hell you want," she demanded.

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" He teased, running his eyes through her body with a sarcastic look.

Until that very moment, Cuddy hadn't realized she was wearing silk short pajamas. The red color of her clothes brought up the whiteness of her skin. She was also barefoot and the shorts barely reached her round thighs, in which House's eyes lingered, examining, remembering, fantasizing.

"Stop it!" She tried to cut him, but the blushing on her face was visible "I really wished you had come to dinner. I brought a present for you from New York, which Riley was happy to help me pick"

"No, he wasn't. I bet you forced him," he remarked.

"No I didn't," Cuddy lied, knowing she had used all of her persuasion to involve Riley into the task "You wait here, I'll go upstairs and get it for you."

House waited for five seconds after she was gone before he went after her, curious to see what she was getting and eager to annoy her. It was obvious he had some power over her and that not only flattered him, but also made him feel powerful, which was exactly his comfort zone. In the hallway, he passed through a semi-open bedroom door and glimpsed inside.

Riley slept fully spread out on the bed, the very same way he had once laid on his couch. The kid had gotten a haircut, House noticed. The hard little face was more visible now and the thick blond eyelashes rested silently as his chest slowly went up and down with his breathing.

Taking a few more steps to the end of the corridor, House walked into Cuddy's room and stopped when he peeked at one of his favorite visions.

With her back turned to him, Cuddy searched through a traveling bag for House's gift. House stood right behind her, his head a little bent sideways, studying her figure the same way Riley had once studied Wilson, only this time he was much more interested and pleased than his son had been.

And then, after what felt like an eternity later, she stood up and turned around, surprised to see him there. Cuddy took her hand to her heart and almost cursed him with shock and House couldn't help but starring at the way her hand pressed her breast.

"You scared me" She tried to breathe normally again, not knowing whether it had been the scare of his presence that had set her that way.

"You scared me too" He said seductively, running his eyes through the whole extension of her body.

"House," She warned him "No dirty jokes, please. Here's your gift."

"You should stop biting the hand that once fed you, woman" He smiled sarcastically, accepting the package from her hands.

Slowly, he unwrapped the present, finding a book and a cologne bottle in it.

"Is this your way of saying I smell bad?" He showed her the little bottle, trying to break the tension.

"Of course not," She replied shyly, taking the bottle from his hand and opening it. "Riley thought that this smelled good and masculine and I thought it would suit you. Let's see."

Spraying a little of the cologne on her hand, Cuddy rubbed it between House's neck and shoulder, watching his breathing become hard and irregular.

Good. At least she wasn't the only one who was vulnerable.

Slowly bending towards him, she breathed his scent in, feeling numb with his presence that seemed to occupy the entire room.

"Intense," She moaned, referring to the name of the fragrance.

House placed one of his hands on her waist in a gesture of possession and leaned on her direction. Their lips were only a few inches apart and Cuddy closed her eyes, certain he would kiss her.

But then House stretched out his free hand and his movement woke her from the numbness she had been in. Cuddy watched him reach out for a flask with a pink cream on the stand and then sit on the edge of her bed.

Smiling with the moisturizer, he invited her to join him with his eyes. Cuddy had never felt happier about shopping at Victoria's Secret so often.

Splashing the cream on his right hand, House pulled her closer and his voice had a husky tone when he said:

"My turn," With his head only a few inches from her stomach, he felt Cuddy's arms wrapping his neck, as if clinging to him to keep her balance. She had her eyes closed and leaned over, exposing her neck, sure he would try it there and surprisingly discovering that the experienced hand ran through her thigh instead.

"H-House" She stuttered, assaulted with sensations she wasn't expecting.

He breathed her in, delighted to see her reaction stamped obvious on the way her breasts pressed against the silk. Encouraged, House slipped his hand to the inner side of her thigh, alternating rubbing with gentle squeezes. His hand was already making its vertical way inside her shorts when he looked up, searching for her eyes.

"Cuddy," He whispered hoarsely "Look at me."

Feeling drugged, Cuddy did as he said. Her body response was so immediate and intense that her mind didn't have the time to think anything through.

"Is this still the best way to drive you crazy?" House lifted her shirt slowly, exposing the curve of her waist, which he ran with his lips.

He continued to caress her, daringly and gently at the same time. The feeling of his beard against her soft skin was making her shiver. She couldn't concentrate on anything else when his hand splayed on her lower back, pulling her towards him, almost reaching her underwear.

Almost there...

A loud noise came from the next room and Cuddy jumped in surprise, stepping back so quickly that she almost lost balance. Glancing sideways to where the noise had come, she waited alert, but no other sound came.

"The kid must have dropped the CD box" House spoke, visibly irritated.

"How would you know?" Cuddy asked, feeling embarrassed.

"I saw it on the nightstand too close to his arm reach if you ask me," House explained. "He moves too much while he's sleeping."

_Just like someone I know_, Cuddy thought, but only to herself. They had gone way too far that night and she really had had her share of memories about her past with House that night. The few minutes they had spent together would already be enough to keep her up for at least the next few nights.

"I better go," House gathered his gifts "You have to work early in the morning and Riley has school," He repeated after her, but the bitter tone didn't go unnoticed. Cuddy knew that he was just frustrated as she was with the interruption.

But when he left, Cuddy realized it had been better that way. It would do no one any good if she and House had let themselves get involved that way. Trying to clear her mind from these thoughts, Cuddy locked the front door and went back to her room, but she was too awake to fall asleep.

The way he had left, so coldly, and the fact he didn't refer to what had just happened between them might have sounded as a lack of consideration, but Cuddy wasn't fooled so easily. For the first time, she had heard House talk about his son using his first name, and a sincere smile lit up her face.

The first step towards progress had just been taken.

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, thanks for the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome.

So here goes another chapter, thanks to my beta, Toledo Girl, who is just as awesome.

I hope you enjoy it and feedback is very much welcome. :)

CHAPTER 6

Riley looked to both sides and crossed the street at the same time the alarm rang. He removed the old Yankees cap from his head, carefully placed it inside the bag he carried on his shoulder and entered the large building.

The hallways were large and tidy. Dressed up children rushed in groups to their classes, and Riley instantly felt like an outcast. All the other kids seemed to be properly dressed up and well taken care of. Riley couldn't help noticing the expensive clothes and the brands they carried stamped on their backpacks or sweaters, or overhearing the conversations about the summer they had spent in Europe or in the Hamptons.

Trying to remain unnoticed, he starred back to his image on the glass wall of one door and realized that was not where he belonged. Back home, school was the only place where he could find some peace and quietness, and with his mother's leave, he had lost absolutely everything.

Without noticing, his jaw went hard out of anger. He left a heavy sigh when he saw a bright yellow sign attached to a scarlet red door, which read _6__th__ grade_. Riley twisted the doorknob as discretely as possible, but his arrival caused a much bigger impact than he had imagined. Children of about 11 or 12 sitting in groups stopped talking as soon as they spotted the new kid standing on the doorway, who wore a sweater too large for his size and looked too small to be in that class.

Without saying a word or showing any signs of affection, Riley walked through the desks heading to the back of the room.

He kept his head up and looked ahead. Although never in his life having any reason to be so confident, Riley had always been too daring and too secure to bend his head against anyone or anything.His unique way of facing life and its difficulties were just part of who he was, and it was that contrast of traits, his arrogance and his quietness that overflew around him anywhere he went that made him so fascinating to other people. He was also intimidating.

Riley knew the whispers and gossip were about him, but he couldn't care less. Those kids looked as strange to him and he did to them, but it wasn't long before a tall, blond woman entered the room and all the talking ceased. The teacher smiled to the students she had already seen in the school in the previous years but when she spotted Riley, her gaze lingered. Smiling to him, she asked the new boy his name and where he came from, introducing him to the class. He had an angelical face and didn't look at all like a bad kid so she decided her first challenge that year would be to have Riley House make new friends.

She then smiled at him, clueless as to who she was dealing with.

XXXX

House took a step forward and hesitated.

He hadn't seen Cuddy since the night in her house when they had almost lost their minds. But well, if losing their minds was as good as that had been, they definitely should do it more often.

He kept his hand on the doorknob for a few minutes, struggling with himself, refusing to admit he was there to find out how Riley's first week in school had been. He would never ask, but he knew Cuddy too well and could easily manipulate her into telling him. Not that manipulation was necessary. As any other female, Cuddy already had a predisposition to share information.

But that was a different situation, he had to admit. The atmosphere between them would be heavy and deciding to ignore that, he walked into her office as if nothing had happened.

Cuddy looked up, tired of insisting he should knock before coming in. She waited until he said something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Something wrong?" she asked evasively.

"Wilson said you wanted to see me," House lied.

"He did?" Cuddy frowned. House was an excellent liar and she wasn't immune to that special talent of his "Wilson must have gotten confused, then," she explained, suddenly feeling nervous. Would House have said anything to Wilson about what had happened between them?

"Or maybe," House suggested, noticing she was blushed. "You got confused and did ask him to tell me to come here," House tried to trick her, making her actually believe him and subtly making room for the topic she was trying so much to avoid.

"I don't think that's what happened," she argued.

The way she looked away, looking so nervous, gave House more courage, because he knew how uncomfortable she was feeling that moment. He needed to know that to make sure he had control over the whole situation between them.

"You sure?" he insisted, taking one step forward, now so close to her that Cuddy had to turn her head up to look him in the eyes.

After a week of silence, Cuddy felt like she couldn't withhold her frustration anymore. She had been feeling embarrassed for allowing herself to be carried away, for the way the moment they had shared had ended and her ego was wounded by his indifference towards everything.

"I suppose you didn't come here to talk about what happened," she raised her voice, feeling she was being as sarcastic as he used to be "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"I think it's lovely you chose to forget what happened and pretend it never did," he smiled childishly, making her angrier. "Bad for business, remember?" After that, House gave her a friendly wink, testing her. That made Cuddy lose her mind.

"You're an ass, House!"

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he replied, in a calm tone. "Probably won't be the last."

Although Cuddy had no expectations after what had happened, her ego didn't need to hear that. Feeling humiliated, she decided to put a stop to things. "I agree with you," she coldly revealed to him. "Thank you for not trying to pretend you're not an idiot."

"Oh c'mon!" He replied, feeling a little angry now. "What did you expect? Eternal love promises? I can't even use the old 'it was just physical' cliché because that wasn't even sex." He spoke keeping eye contact with her the whole time. "And stop playing the victim here, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

More humiliated than she had ever been in her life, Cuddy didn't have the strength to talk back. Indicating the door with her eyes, she simply stated: "I have work to do. And you have clinic hours. Please, leave."

Taking a deep breath, House rolled his eyes and followed her instructions. Why were women so complicated? And especially, why was Lisa Cuddy so much more complicated? And why was it that she became more fascinating to him each time, when all he wanted to do was to despise everything about her?

XXXX

It had been three weeks since Riley had started school and all Cuddy heard from him about it were disconnected words here and there. It was hard to have Riley share his feelings and from what she'd gathered, he didn't have enough social skills to make friends, even though it had been almost a month.

Time had helped her get over her anger towards House, and little by little, they started to talk to each other again. The dirty jokes and House's pranks hadn't vanished, but he seemed to be more careful about what he said. Neither one of them wanted a discussion like the one they'd had, though House wouldn't hesitate if he felt like it was needed.

Telling herself that would be the last parental responsibility she would take before convincing House to accept Riley, Cuddy got into her car and drove to his school.

Riley insisted she shouldn't bother to go pick him up every day, but he hadn't been in Princeton for too long and Cuddy thought this way he'd be safer. Besides, she liked to watch to see if he would ever interact with the other kids on their way out.

Cuddy had noticed that Riley often left the school alone and walked straight to her car. Today, however, he came accompanied by a black haired boy who was smiling widely about something they were talking about. Riley wasn't smiling, but his facial expression wasn't as grumpy as usual. Feeling happier all of sudden, Cuddy left the car and crossed the street to go meet him.

"Oh. Hey," Riley said, surprised to see her standing there, waiting for him.

"Riley," Cuddy smiled at him "Won't you introduce your friend to me?"

Riley glanced to the boy on his side, who kept a mesmerized smile on his face and apparently couldn't stop looking at Cuddy.

"Is that your mom, Riley?" the other kid asked, without really caring for the answer. He was too distracted by the gorgeous woman's cleavage right in front of his eyes, something that had been happening really often lately when it came to women.

"No," Riley replied plainly without offering more information "This is Vittorio. He's in my class. Vittorio, this is Dr. Cuddy."

"Hello, Vittorio," Cuddy stretched her hand to the hormonal young boy in front of her "I'm taking Riley home, do you need a ride?"

"Actually, my dad is picking me up. This is his week to be with me. Look, there he comes!" the boy pointed with his eyes "But thanks, anyway."

Cuddy turned around towards where the boy was pointing and noticed a tall dark haired man coming in their direction. Vittorio ran towards him and the strong man lifted the boy without any difficulty, hugging him before taking the school bag from his hands.

"Dad, this is Riley," Vittorio pointed to his new friend.

"Oh, the famous Riley," Vittorio's dad offered his hand for Riley to shake "Heard about you the whole week. How are you? I am Vicenzo Belucci, Vittorio's father."

Cuddy noticed he had a strong Italian accent and then he turned around he noticed her.

"You're Riley's mom, I suppose?" he offered his hand for her too "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm not his mom," Cuddy explained, trying not to seem like she was disappointed by that. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I am a friend of Riley's father."

"Ah," the man seemed slightly disappointed. "Well, Riley is one lucky boy for having such a beautiful stepmother."

Cuddy felt flattered by his comment, and recalling the lack of appreciation House often reserved for her, she felt irritated and heard her voice before she could think: "Oh, it's nothing like that. He and I are just friends" Shaking his hand one more time, she added, "it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Belucci."

"Please, call me Vicenzo," he requested, with his strong accent.

After saying goodbye to Vittorio, Riley followed Cuddy to the car. She took the boy's backpack and placed it on the backseat, happy with herself for making the decision. During those last few weeks, House had made her feel awful and unattractive as a woman but, Vicenzo Belucci's compliment and the appreciation she had spotted in his eyes, added to the fact Cuddy hadn't seen any wedding rings made her feel hopeful and alive again.

If Gregory House didn't realize she was worth a lot, she would damned sure find someone who did.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning." Riley entered the kitchen, already dressed up for school while Cuddy took a look at the newspaper on the breakfast table.

"Good morning," she replied taking her eyes from the paper. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he answered, economic with words as usual.

Riley was opening the fridge door to get some juice when he heard Cuddy's voice sound muffled behind the newspaper: "How's your stomachache?"

"It was no big deal," Riley shrugged. "I think my muscles were just sore after swimming class. Or maybe someone hit me in basketball, I don't know."

"Riley," Cuddy lowered the paper and looked him in the eye. "No one is beating you at school, are they?"

Riley stared at her as if Cuddy had just said something really funny. "Trust me, if someone was trying to beat me up, they would have regretted long ago." He said so serenely that Cuddy got startled. Changing subjects drastically, he kept chatting with a calm voice "Is it okay if I go to Vittorio's after school? We have some history homework to finish and were hoping to play some video games after that. His dad said it's ok by him."

"Oh, so you're asking for my permission now?" She looked at him, trying to look serious, but a half smile was already forming in her lips.

Riley knew Cuddy was referring to the previous week, when he had left the house without telling her and Cuddy had almost panicked. She had gotten even more disappointed and upset when he hadn't showed any signs of regret or guilt, and Riley could still remember the tone in her voice when she had sent him up to his room later that day, after almost crippling him with questions of his whereabouts.

The good thing about living with Cuddy though was that she never resented him and she was always willing to give him a second chance. That was one of the things Riley admired the most about her.

"I am sorry," Riley lowered his head, focusing on the glass of juice in front of him. And to Cuddy's surprise, for the first time since she had met him, he offered explanations without her having to ask him for one. "Before, I had the freedom to come and go whenever I wanted. I guess I'm still getting used to this permission thing. You know…this."

Cuddy knew he was talking about his previous routine with his mother and once again, felt the anger building up inside of her, but Riley seemed satisfied that someone was establishing some boundaries in his life. Cuddy had also noticed that he seemed a little less rebellious after she had presented him with the rules of that house if he wanted to keep living there.

Cuddy smiled at him and commented: "I'm glad we agree on it, then. You can go, but I want you back before six."

Riley took a sip of his juice and frowned. "Why?"

"Why?" Cuddy had to laugh at his lack of respect for authority "Because I'm saying so."

"You're home late a lot and I'm not bitching about it," he tried to argue.

"Riley, language!" Cuddy sighed, having more fun than she would admit. "Are you serious? I'm a grown woman with a job and responsabilities. I run a hospital. You're eleven years old, living in my house, and one of those responsibilities now, so yes, you report to me. All I demand from you are good grades in school, good behavior and to be home by 6. Deal with it, honey." Cuddy then focused her attention back on the paper.

"You know," Riley bent his head sideways and looked deeply into her eyes. "Usually, when someone talks to me like this I tell them to go do something really nasty."

"But you won't say that to me?" Cuddy guessed.

"No."

"And may I ask why I deserve such privilege?" Cuddy teased.

Riley was silent for a long amount of time, starring at the toast in front of him. After a while, he lifted his head again and made eye contact: "Because I like you so much."

Although he was being honest, Cuddy knew opening up like that was a big sacrifice for him. She got up and walked over to his side of the table, bent over and gave him a gentle kiss on the head.

"And I adore you, honey," She felt Riley's arms hugging her back and wondered if he had ever been given any signs or words of affection before. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"Yeah, ok," Riley replied, coyly.

"Great," Cuddy said, reaching for her purse. "And oh, don't forget to write down Vittorio's address. I'll pick you up later."

XXXX

"Twenty bucks the dad lied about the HIV result." House spoke to Wilson, keeping his eyes on the TV screen inside his office.

Wilson knew he was referring to the patient that was with Chase in the OR at the moment.

"Fifty you will sabotage the result if I win," Wilson replied, also paying attention to the TV show.

After a few minutes, the show went on break and when the commercials started to air, Wilson hesitated a bit before finally asking: "Did Cuddy tell you Riley qualified for the semi finals in the school swimming tournament?"

House pretended not to listen, but Wilson carried on. "The finals are in a few weeks. Cuddy said he's been working really hard to qualify."

"He's not gonna make it," he replied. House rolled his eyes when he opened his drawer and didn't find a bag of snacks he was looking for. He was dealing with the subject they were talking about the weather "He is too little."

"That's a great way to encourage your own son," Wilson said sarcastically.

"The other kids his age are bigger and stronger. He is small and way too skinny. He doesn't stand a chance next to the others," House coldly explained. "Cuddy should stop putting crazy ideas in his head."

"Since you seem to care so much," Wilson used a serious, angry tone. "Why don't you take him home with you and educate him yourself?"

"And deny the boy the chance to see Cuddy through the bathroom lock?" House pretended he had just had an absurd thought. "I would never do that to my own kid. No father is that cruel," he added, his voice loaded with sarcasm.

"You should stop playing around and deal with your responsibilities, House. Riley is not Cuddy's son and she shouldn't have to take care of him just because you're too much of a coward to do so," Wilson stated.

"Are you sure you got a degree in medicine?" House was visibly angry. "And not in family psychology? Was this a free sample, or are you gonna charge me for the shrinking session?"

Wilson heavily sighed.

"Cut the crap, Wilson. We both know that brat is far better off with Cuddy. And so you won't think I'm a complete asshole, I made a deposit in Cuddy's account last week. It should cover all of the expenses with with the kid for a long while," House explained.

"Does Cuddy know you did it?" Wilson questioned.

"No."

"You should use all the effort you put in pretending not to care about Riley into doing something to change your life." Wilson advised. "Get a bigger apartment. Go to Cuddy's and get to meet your son. If you at least tried, you'd see he is a good kid. Be a man at least once in your life, House."

With that being said, Wilson left the office, leaving House alone with his episode of _General__Hospital_.

XXXX

Riley had just got crushed by Vittorio in a playful fight they had been having with pillows from Mr. Belucci's couch.

Vicenzo watched the boys from the kitchen, with a smile on his face. Vittorio was almost 3 inches taller than Riley, and at least 10 pounds heavier.

"Hey Riley," he called out, having more fun than the boys. "Try to move around him as much as you can," he instructed, putting the pillow back in Riley's hand.

Riley stood ready and did exactly as Mr. Belucci had said. Ten minutes later, Vittorio was exhausted from trying to catch him, while Riley kept on running around effortlessly.

"He's making you exhausted, son," Vicenzo laughed. Riley was lighter than Vittorio and never seemed to lose his breath.

Mr. Belucci walked over to join their little "fight" when the doorbell rang. He fixed his hair with his hand before heading to the door. When he saw Riley's "stepmother", he smiled widely. Earlier that evening, when he had asked Riley who she was, he had only said that he was living with her and that she wasn't romantically involved with anyone. That came as good news to Vicenzo, because he had recently gone through a painful divorce, and the best thing that could happen to him was meeting a beautiful, smart and special woman, and Lisa Cuddy seemed to fill all those categories.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy," he greeted. "Make yourself at home, please," he invited.

"Thank you," Cuddy smiled back. "Please, call me Lisa."

"Hey," Riley said, noticing she had arrived and stopped fighting Vittorio.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Cuddy apologized after saying hello to the boys. "I had an emergency at the hospital."

"Well, saving a life is a priority, we can't compete with that," Vicenzo said in a joking tone, which made her laugh. "Actually, I was just going to let the boys know dinner is ready. You and Riley are our guests."

"Oh thank you," Cuddy was flattered. "But I don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Oh, please, it's nothing like that," He rushed to say. "We would be pleased."

"Besides, my dad even cooked," Vittorio added, smiling at Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at Vicenzo. He smiled with his eyes. How could one man be so charming?

"In this case, I can't say no."

"What did you cook, Mr. Belucci?" Riley asked, when they took place at the table.

"Hmmm," Vicenzo made it a little mystery "Guess! Pasta."

Cuddy laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She helped Vicenzo to set the table, knowing that would probably be the best part of her day, and two hours later, when she and Riley left the Belucci's house after an amazing dinner, Cuddy realized she had been right about it.


End file.
